


Shades of red and green.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Competition, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Serard week, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: Gerard Pique is a pure blood, proud Slytherin who's in a secret relationship with a stupid, obnoxious Gryffindork.





	Shades of red and green.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write something for Serard week so I decided to oblige. I feel that it fits to write something HP AU like considering that their rivalry makes for a great Harry/Draco story. I liked the idea. I'm not sure if you guys will. Anyway, this took me about an hour and a half to write. It was fun, to make something a bit shorter for once. 
> 
> Please send me your thoughts on this. I always love hearing it.
> 
> Oh and please keep in mind that I'm not a fan of this ship, I don't even like Gerard. That's why I always like to write from his POV. Doing Sergio's is easier for me and I like a challenge.

_The Great Hall._

 

 

 

''Ugh look at that self righteous jackass. He's staring at you again,''

Gerard looked up from his pumpkin juice and gazed into Cristiano's dark brown eyes. The sheer jealousy in his ex-boyfriend's voice told him enough to know precisely who Cris was talking about. ''Get a _life_ Ronaldo will you?''

''What? I'm just looking out for you, he's up to no good. What if he bewitches you in the middle of the corridor?'' Cristiano argued. Gerard resisted the urge not to roll his eyes at his former boyfriend. ''I think I can handle myself, don't you? Merlin's beard! He's a bloody half blood!''

''But he's smart and good in spells, you said so yourself,''  
''Do you have to remember every _little_ thing I say?''

''I'm just looking out for you,''  
Gerard snorted angrily. ''That's nice but that's not _your_ job anymore now is it?''

Cris jumped up from his seat, threw Gerard's pumpkin juice all over his book about magical creatures and stormed out.  
Leo, who sat at Gerard's left grinned. ''Well I think you got off easy there, I half expected the juice to end up on your uniform,''  
Gerard shrugged evasively.

''Still haven't told him huh?'' Leo asked thoroughly.

Gerard grumbled unhappily. ''How can I?'' Leo hummed in agreement.

When he felt a pair of eyes glancing at him, he looked up to meet them. Halfway at the Gryffindor table said the sole reason for Cristiano's fury. _Sergio_ _Ramos_.

He was by far the most popular guy at Hogwarts. Mostly because of his insane good looks, but also because of his mischievous side. He acted like the teacher's pet but right under their nose he undermined and deceived them constantly.  
He ran many underground jobs at Hogwarts, dealing in all sorts of contraband. He was the best quidditch player Gryffindor had, broke all the records and was also the best of his year when it came to his school results. Not even Gerard could beat him.

It _infuriated_ him. They had been natural, sworn enemies since day one. They had been at each other's throats from the start, constantly fighting for dominance over one another.

Gerard had spent nearly six years trying to beat Sergio, or to even live up to his stature but had failed at every attempt. Right now he was finally at the point of acceptance. Some guys would inevitably be better than him at certain things.

It had been hard, his parents had been furious that he was not the best of his year, they scolded him for being a huge disappointed on a daily basis. They had impossible expectations of their only son. As a proud pure-blood from a promising family it had been difficult to accept, that a half-blood was beating him left and right.

''I'm going back to the common room,'' Gerard announced, after another ten minutes of trying to ignore Ramos' staring. ''Okay man, later,'' Leo retorted. He was flipping absent minded through his spells book.

Gerard was halfway through the hallway and just about to turn left to go downstairs into the dungeons when a familiar arm clasped onto him, dragging him into a blind corner, beside a column. He was greeted by a hungry, desperate pair of lips that collided with his own.

Gerard melted into the familiarity of the kiss, greedy for more. God how he had missed him, and it had only been like half a day.  
The things he did to him were not normal. Not even Cris had been able to drive him up the walls like this. Gerard had loved Cris a lot, but it was never consuming and intense like being with Sergio was.

It was much more like an adventure. And yet sometimes it felt like an absolute suicide mission. There were days where Gerard wondered why he even bothered to be with Sergio at all.

''Hmm Sese,'' he heard himself blurt out. He had turned into a hot, wanting mess. He had always been helpless to resist Sergio's seductiveness.

It had taken them five years to realize that all that envy, the competition and the anger between them had really been a form of foreplay. One day after a heated quidditch lesson Sergio came and find Gerard afterward to scold him. Somehow in the midst of their heated argument they had ended up kissing-although none of them recalled who started it, each said the other made the first move- and had been ''together'' ever since.

With all it's expectant ups and downs that resided within Slytherin and Gryffindor relationships. Nothing was ever easy for them.  
Not even for one moment, they argued all the time and the competition between them never seized to exist.

But if Gerard was honest with himself, he had known from day one that he had a massive thing for Sergio.  
He had always been insanely obsessed with him so when they finally got together it was only half a surprise to him. There was a very fine line between love and hate and oh how they loved to cross it. To make fun of it.

Sergio's hands were roaming around underneath his uniform, tugging impatiently at his silver green tie.

''Wait, s-stop. Not here,'' Gerard heard himself protest. Why he was objecting to this escaped him a moment later when Sergio stood on his toes and sucked greedily on his neck, making his knees quiver.

 _'Wait, earth to Gerard! Anyone could walk by. Focus yourself for Merlin's sake! What would you parents say if word of this relationship would reach their ears?'_ said the reasonable voice inside of his mind _._

Gerard managed to pull Sergio off of him with a lot of difficulty. He looked at his boyfriend with his eyebrow creased sternly, as if he were professor McGonnagal. ''What? Are you going to punish me for wanting to see my boyfriend on my only free hour of the day?'' Sergio smirked. His smile did things to Gerard that were utterly embarrassing.

''Wow you have scheduled in a _whole_ _hour_ for me? I'm touched,'' Gerard snorted.

Sergio kissed his cheek, without even a sign of remorse on his gorgeous features. ''What? You know I run this school Geri, business is important too. Without me, well none of my clientele would be happy now would they? How would they be able to skip their classes?''

Gerard took a step back and collected his bag from the cold stones. ''You know what, never mind. I have studying to do,''

''Oh come on, don't ruin all the fun. It used to be ten times more fun to tease you. Now that we're together you take everything so seriously. This is me you're talking to here, in other words: don't be such a spoilsport. I was only joking when I said I had an hour to spend with you. I actually have an hour and a half,''  
Gerard rolled his eyes at that. But Sergio was nowhere near done. He always talked unit your ears bled.

''And then, after I'm through making out with you, I have to see Filch about a cleaning detail,''

''Wow did you get busted again?''  
''Hmm risks of the trait I guess, I'll manage. Don't worry about me,''

''Ha, you wish I was,''

''Your _former_ boyfriend was ogling me again by the way, it felt very unnerving,'' Sergio complained callously, as he twirled a feather between his lips, most likely to provoke or torment Gerard even further.

''Well maybe that was because you were eying me like some creep. You have to quit doing that, people are already talking about us,''  
''What? No they're not. They don't know anything. Who said that?''

''Leo,'' Gerard said promptly.

''Tsk Leo? Really? That halfwit couldn't find a snowball in a blizzard. His IQ is like two points higher than a troll,'' Gerard grabbed Sergio and pinned him back against the wall with a loud clang.

He hadn't even noticed that he had pulled out his wand and pressed it against Sergio's neck. ''Don't talk like that. Leo is like my little brother. He's my best friend!''

Sergio wasn't even the least afraid or impressed with his anger, after all he was used to it after years and years of being at each other's throat. ''Are you going to hex me? I have to admit I find the idea very-exillirating,''

''Don't tempt me,''  
''Oh but I already have,''

''Do you seriously _want_ me to hex you?''

Sergio smirked at him with a smile that would even impress Salazar Slytherin himself. If you asked Gerard they had wrongfully placed Sergio at Gryffindor. He was a born Slyterhin deep down. ''Hex me, fuck me, whatever the hell you want. Do both if you can't pick one, might be a nice change,''

''You really are fucking nuts aren't you. Look just apologize for what you said about Leo and let's sneak off to our spot okay?'' Gerard negotiated as he lowered his wand and slid it back in his pocket. He gradually released his death grip on Sergio's shoulders. Sergio gazed up at him and gave him a steely look. ''No,'' he breathed defiantly.

Gerard gaped at him, astounded. ''No?''

''No, I meant what I said. So taking it back would make me a hypocrite wouldn't it? I'm sorry you feel offended and that we can't agree on something-again-but I'm not taking it back,''

Gerard exhaled furiously. ''I should've known better, you _always_ mean everything you say,''  
''I thought you loved that about me,'' Sergio said sheepishly.

''Usually I can tolerate it, but please don't talk like that about him. Not him. You can mess with anyone but him. Please,'' he pleaded.

Sergio's expression softened quickly. ''You always were the most seductive beggar. Oh well, I guess I can fulfill your request. I won't offend precious Leo again,''

''Great, now let's get out of there, all this bickering has just cost me four precious minutes out of the eighty-six I have left,'' Gerard retorted. ''Well actually it's eighty-five now, so you better get moving. You always were so tediously slow at walking around the castle,'' Sergio remarked, revealing his cheshire grin.

Gerard leaned in and kissed Sergio's forehead and dragged him by his arm to their hideout near the quidditch stadium. Underway he grumbled. ''Yes I love you too asshole,'' The only response he received was a nudge to his ribs.

Sergio stayed nearly the entire night, as he always did.

 

 

 

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Were they competitive enough? Let me know. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
